Nizrook and Tanna
by WhaleMaster
Summary: A story about Nizrook and his best/only friend, Tanna. You probably don't know these characters because they are OCs i created. Feel free to suggest another name.
1. A Little Trip

***This one is about two OCs i came up with. one of them is Nizrook and the other is his friend Tanna. Hope you enjoy.***

Nizrook and Tanna had known each other as far back as Nizrook could remember. Literally, since Nizrook lost his memory a couple moons ago, which was one day after he met Tanna. From Tanna's estimate, they were both 6 moons old now.

Nizrook was a dark blue elf owl with only one leg from birth and he was larger than most elf owls his age. Tanna was a solid white elf owl with blue eyes and she was smaller than most other elf owls her age.

Nizrook doesn't know anything about his parents, as he doesn't remember them. Nizrook stays with Tanna and her parents because of his lack of memory. Tanna's parents are Sluffe and Taga. They are both red and white elf owls.

It was a normal night for Nizrook and Tanna. They woke up early in the night, told Sluffe and Taga that they were going to leave for a while, and went out to spend the night together. Tanna caught a vole and a field mouse for them to eat, since Nizrook had some obvious hunting troubles.

Once they had finished their breakfast, they flew around the forest, talking mostly, and watching the summer night sky. Tanna caught a couple of mice for them to eat for lunch and they ate together.

Since Tanna's parents usually want them to get back around now, they flew back to the tree. Taga and Sluffe would then make them stay for the rest of the night. they ate dinner and went to bed.

When Tanna had a daymare that day, she snuck into Nizrook's room. Since Nizrook was an insomniac, he was always awake when she had daymares. She then asked if she could sleep together and she spent the day asleep in his comforting wings. Since their rooms were right next to eachother, she snuck back into her bed before dusk.

The next night was different, though. Taga and Sluffe had to leave for a few days and thought that Tanna and Nizrook could handle themselves. Tanna and Nizrook were excited to have the house to themselves. once Taga and Sluffe left, they started planning out their day.

"So we do what we usually do until we would come back, then we can do anything we want.: Nizrook said.

"And we can sleep together without me sneaking out before twilight sets in." Tanna said.

"I thought that was only when you had daymares." Nizrook said, confused

"Well, sometimes i lie about the daymares." Tanna admitted, slightly embarassed.

Nizrook just shrugged. "Maybe we can finally work on our singing some more"

"That's perfect!" Tanna said. They loved singing together, but Nizrook would only sing in front of Tanna or by himself.

"We're gonna have a great night!" they both shouted in unison.

Tanna caught two big voles for them. once they had eaten, Nizrook and Tanna stared at the night sky and talked.

"you remember those legends about the guardians of Ga'Hoole?" Tanna asked.

"Of course i do. How could i forget them?"

"What if those are really true?"

"Then we could be guardians!" Nizrook said in a dreamy tone of voice.

"I don't know if I'd join them. that's a lot of responsibility." Tanna said.

"Now that i think about it, i don't think i would, either." Nizrook said, understanding Tanna's thoughts.

"Wanna sing now?" Tanna asked Nizrook.

"Sure, just not outside of the hollow." He said.

"You're just a scaredy owl!" Tanna said.

"Oh really, miss Daymare every time I sleep?" Nizrook said, making Tanna look embarassed.

"touche"

"Sorry. Let's go back to the hollow." Nizrook said, feeling bad for making her feel embarassed.

After they spent the rest of the night singing and eating together, they went to bed together.

"Today was nice." Tanna said to Nizrook, snuggling up against him.

"Yeah, we should do the same thing tomorrow." Nizrook said. "Goodday."

"Wait, just one thing before we say goodday." Tanna said.

"What?" Nizrook asked.

Tanna then gave Nizrook a quick kiss on his beak, blushed, and said goodday. Nizrook, not knowing what to say, just decided to say goodday and fall asleep.

 ***So what do you all think of Tanna? This is the first short story that will not be written all at once. Have an amazing day!***


	2. A Day in Heaven

***Keep in mind the fact that I write most of these from 11:00PM to 5:00AM, so feel free to tell me any mistakes I made with spelling or grammar.***

Tanna and Nizrook slept in because they could and this was the first time Tanna didn't have to sneak out of Nizrook's room at twilight. It felt a little awkward because of the kiss last night, but soon they both got over that and had a day very similar to the day before. Tanna wanted to talk to Nizrook before they went to sleep.

"Hey Nizrook" Tanna said. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable last day."

"It's fine. I don't mind." Nizrook said. "It kinda made my Gizzard tingle."

"Mine, too." Tanna said. "I kinda liked it."

"Me, too." Nizrook said.

So, similarly to last night, tanna gave Nizrook a kiss on the beak before falling asleep cuddled up next to him.

They were woken up in the middle of the night by loud noises outside. Once the tree started rocking, Nizrook looked outside and saw a bear pushing on the tree. It soon went away, finding no use in the tree that Tanna and Nizrook were in.

When Nizrook came back, Tanna was getting scared.

"What was it? is it still here?" Tanna asked, panicking.

"'It was a bear that gave up on doing anything with the tree." Nizrook said. "Don't worry."

"I'm a bit scared." Tanna said, slightly trembling.

"Come here." He said, lying down with her and putting his wing over her.

"Thanks, this makes me feel better." Tanna said as her gizzard started to tingle again.

"You know Sluffe and Taga are coming back tomorrow." Nizrook said. "I wish we could have nights like this all the time."

"I do, too." Tanna said. "At least they're coming back around lunch and not when we wake up."

"Yeah. I wish it could be just me and you for a little longer." Nizrook said, disappointed.

"Well, goodday again, Nizrook." Tanna said, snuggling up to him.

"Goodday again, Tanna." Nizrook said, starting to drift off.

Tanna then gave him another kiss and fell asleep.

Little did they know that the next morning would change their lives forever.

 ***Things are about to get interesting! I know because i already have 12 more chapters at the time I am putting this up.***


	3. The Unwelcomed Intrusion

***Sorry for not putting this out sooner. you can expect a lot more to come of this fanfiction, considering I have 18 chapters as I am finally uploading the third one. I was having some internet and virus troubles, but they are fixed now and I can get back to giving you guys the story I nearly cried about because I almost didn't save the file and I have spent many hours writing this, let alone editing.***

Nizrook and Tanna woke up like they did yesterday. They went out for a little breakfast and hung around the house, waiting for Sluffe and Taga. When Lunch came around, there was no sign that Sluffe and Taga were coming. They waited for the rest of the night for them, but they never did come.

"What do you think happened?" Tanna asked, slightly scared.

"There was probably just some sort of delay." Nizrook said, reassuring her. "They'll be here tomorrow."

But, when they waited almost all night the next night, Tanna started crying.

"What if they don't come back?" Tanna asked, crying on Nizrook.

"Don't worry, Tanna. At least you have me." Nizrook said, comforting her. "Maybe they'll come back."

"Maybe..." Tanna said, her tears starting to subside. "Let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Okay, come on." Nizrook said, walking to his bedroom.

Nizrook spent another night with Tanna cuddled against him.

As soon as the night started, Nizrook got up, leaving Tanna in the bed, and found a couple of barn owls their age at their hollow entrance. Nizrook decided to ask them what they were doing.

"Hello!" Nizrook said. "What are you doing around here?"

"We're bringing you a gift." one said.

"Purification." The other said.

"What?" Nizrook said confused.

Instead of responding, one barn owl tried to claw at him. He dodged the attack easily, scratching the owl across the face.

"Just because I only have one leg doesn't mean I won't put up a fight!" Nizrook yelled, waking up Tanna.

Tanna peeked her head out, catching the other's attention.

"I'll take that one!" he said.

"No!" Nizrook yelled, blocking their way to Tanna.

"Okay, we can get you first." The owl that was after Tanna said.

They both started attacking, not knowing how agile Nizrook was. Nizrook dodged all of their attacks and was able to cut both owls bellies and one of their legs. When they continued their attack, he was able to kill one of them. After his friend died, the other owl simply ran away shouting "I'll be back with more!"

"We need to go! now!" Nizrook said to Tanna.

"Okay, but where will we go?"

"I don't know... We'll just have to survive however we can." Nizrook said "But we have to go now."

"Okay, lets go in the opposite direction of where he flew." Tanna said, thinking. "Where did he fly off to?"

"He went over there, so we should go along Hoolemere."

"Then let's be off" Tanna said.

They got some food to eat and then flew all night in the direction of Hoolemere. When they got there they started going around it, Heading north.

But what was waiting for them up there?

 ***Expect a new chapter tomorrow! Hope you all have a fantastic day! WhaleMaster out, PEACE!***


	4. The Unexpected Arrival

They spent the next few days flying north along Hoolemere. On the third day, they noticed that someone was following them. possibly a lot of owls. They decided to pick up the pace to see if they could lose them. When they started going faster, 5 barn owls, two of them adults, started chasing Nizrook and Tanna. They flew as fast as they could.

"Tanna, there's a storm over Hoolemere. We should fly in there to see if we can lose them!"

"But we could die doing that!" Tanna said, worried.

"It's our only chance, Tanna. If we don't, then it's them who will kill us!"

"Okay Nizrook. Just stay close to me, please."

Hail started pouring down over the lake since it was cold up north. Their pursuers all started slowing down, but Nizrook and Tanna wouldn't slow down.

"I don't think we can make it all the way across." said Tanna, more scared than she had ever been before.

"We have to try!" Nizrook said. "Wait, what's that?"

Before Tanna could ask what he meant, a barn owl, a great gray owl, a burrowing owl, and an elf owl flew over them. The owls went after the owls chasing Nizrook and Tanna. They kept going forward, trying to get away from the combat happening behind them. As they flew, they both started to dip lower. right as they were about to fall into Hoolemere, a snowy owl grabbed them. As soon as his talons wrapped around them, they both passed out.

Tanna woke up in a tree hollow. As soon as she could think, she started looking for Nizrook in a panic. When she couldn't find him, she started searching all around the tree, avoiding any owls she could see. She finally found him alone in another hollow, just waking up and starting to look around for her.

"Nizrook!" she said, relieved, giving him a hug.

"Tanna!" Nizrook said, both of them starting to tear up.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, but at least we're alright."

The spent the next few minutes crying, hugging each other. The only reason they stopped is because a barn owl walked into the room, startling them.

"Get back!" Nizrook said to Tanna, stepping in front of her. "I'll kill you if I have to!" Nizrook said to the barn owl

"Don't worry. I was the one who tried to help you" He said to Nizrook, who wasn't completely convinced.

"Well, it's understandable, Soren." said an elf owl, stepping into the room, making Nizrook jump. "The pure ones trying to kill them is the last thing they probably remember."

Just then, the burrowing owl and great gray owl came in.

"The white one is missing!" said the burrower.

"Why are you two not surprised?" the great gray said, not seeing the two of them in the corner of the room.

"What's going on here?" Nizrook asked

The elf owl decided to speak up. "I'm Gylfie, these are Soren, the barn owl, Digger, the burrowing owl, and Twilight, the great gray. We're Guardians. you were taken to the great tree by Boron after you two started going yeep."

"Who was chasing us?" asked Tanna, still terrified.

"Those were the pure ones, a group of Tytos who believe that all other owls are lesser species." Soren said.

"I have a feeling they don't appreciate us barging in like this." Gylfie said. "When you feel like you want to talk to us, we'll be just over there." Gylfie said, pointing at the parliament hollow. "Let's go, guys." she said, walking out.

Nizrook was shaking so he sat next to Tanna. They stayed huddled up together for a couple hours. They decided that they would go over to where Gylfie said they should go to talk to the owls who saved them. All the way to the hollow they were directly next to each other. When they walked into the hollow, the snowy owl who grabbed them addressed them.

"Hello you two." he said "Can you tell us your names?"

"I'm Tanna, and this is Nizrook" Said Tanna.

"I see. Do you mind if i ask how you lost your leg, Nizrook?" The snowy owl asked.

"I was born with only one leg." he said, his leg starting to shake as he noticed all of the owls in the room.

"And how did you make the owls chasing you so angry?"

"We were alone because Tanna's parents didn't come back from the trip they were taking, so I greeted them and they tried to kill me. When one went after Tanna I accidentally killed him."

"And what about your parents, Nizrook?"

"Two moons ago a tree fell over and hit him in the head. Since we had only just met, he and I don't know his parents." Tanna said.

"So, would you two like to train to become guardians?"

They looked at each other for a second then looked back at Boron. "No." They said in unison.

"We were talking about the guardians a few days ago and decided that we wouldn't want to become guardians if they existed... Which, I guess, they do." Nizrook explained.

"Though we'd like to stay here if we can." Tanna said, getting Nizrook to approve of that with a nod.

The snowy owl talked with a female snowy owl right beside him for a few seconds.

"We have a couple of hollows we could spare. we can have someone lead you to them." He said, but at that moment he saw Tanna supporting Nizrook because of his leg shaking. "Or we could put you together in one hollow if you want."

"I think we'll go together." Tanna said.

"Okay. Gylfie, can you escort them to one of the empty hollows?"

"Sure!" Gylfie said.

After she flew them to their new hollow, Gylfie told them where they could get some food.

They spent the rest of the night and the day Snuggled up together, happy to be alive and together.

 ***spoilers- they die next chapter. JK, I will not spoil any of my stories! Have an awesomazing day!***


End file.
